Calendar
The year is divided into 12 thirty day (twenty-four hours) months, spanning over four seasons (a festival is held at the end of each). Weeks *Hasharday - The first day of the week, the beginning of the working week *Fursday - many military drills take place on this day, gunfire is often heard and ignored *Salisday - Most long-distance transport leave on this day for good luck *Chasasday - Market day! *Esalsday - Traditionally theatre day for the upper classes, lower classes will often go to the club for singing or listening to a special weekly show on the radio *Kasisday - end of the working week (often a half-day where people go out partying in the evening) *Azasday - the sabbath, traditionally seen as a holy day though in recent times is just a public holiday **Once every five years, there’s an extra day at the end of the year called Olaxisday. This is considered a strange, mystical day where odd occurrences take place. It became a public holiday after people of years past became too scared to leave their homes. It is customary to leave an offering of wine and bread on the doorstop to appease the roaming spirits that some say are summoned to the Material Plane. Only the most desperate of folk will dare to take these offerings for themselves and it is said that on the rare occasion they are seen again after this, they are much changed. Months *Nightwane (Start of Spring) *Ilasun (Named for the Asmori hero Ilus, said to have rescued the sun from the depths of winter) *Tidus *Firesear (Start of Summer) *Highsun *Firewane *Redfall (Start of Autumn) *Firemoot *Snowblight *Frostbreach (Start of Winter) *Fellmore *Longnight Edranari Festivals *End of Spring (Last day of Tidus): The Blossoming Fair/Lotus Day/The Blooming Equinox etc etc **With many names stretching across the continent, the exact details of this festival vary depending on location, however, the concept of the celebration remains the same. With warmer weather usually approaching, it is a grand colourful spectacle that usually spans around 3-5 days depending on the weather with a large number of outdoor religious sermons as well as a great many markets, plays and other events. The point is to be outdoors and to be as lively as possible. Most events will be decked out in as much colour as possible with many many floral motifs. There is usually a lot of food as well as lots of fireworks and magic displays at night. *'End of Summer (Last day of Firewane): The Festival of Masks/The Trickster’s Ball **The point of this festival is disguise and merriment. There are many costumed parades and parties during the day with many children going around their neighbourhood getting trinkets and treats. The night of the festival is a big party or ball with everyone in costume and disguise. Most balls have a particular theme that costumes adhere to. Hijinks are highly encouraged to ensue. *End of Autumn (Last day of Snowblight): Dance of Leaves/Feast of Harvest **This evolved from a time of clearing out all of the expendable and expiring foods still hanging around before true winter sets in. The meal held at the noon of the festival day is the main event with a great many traditional dishes taking centre stage. In more recent times, it is also a day of gift-giving, especially for children and a day for spending time with those who mean the most to you. *End of Winter/End of the year (Last day of Longnight): The Spirit Dances **A grand formal and sombre event in the large cities (though far rowdier in smaller settlements). This festival is supposed to encompass ideas of remembering what was lost in the past year (and years past) especially if some great calamity has taken place, as well as looking forward to the new year and the hopes of what it will bring. In small communities, this is where newborn children/newly integrated members will be formally accepted as part of said community. In larger cities, it tends to be when whatever religious or traditional inductions and naming days take place. The festival spans one full day and two half-days either side of it. The half-day before tends to involve a lot of merriment as preparation for the serious tone of the next day. While the half-day after often involves lots of cleaning and the local community helping a hand to tidy things up a bit. The festival itself varies depending on location but usually involves a formal gathering of the local community to a centralised location where a group of dancers will put on a performance that honours the past year. In large cities, especially capitals, the dancers are handpicked and will have spent most of the last year training. That night, people will gather in the local cemeteries and graveyards to remember and give thanks to their ancestors (as well as perform grave maintenance). This second part shifts wildly in tone depending on class and location. ***During years that contain an Olaxisday, the full day festivities is extended an extra day and usually contains sombre religious gatherings and sermons